Perfect For The Circus
by x-Oh-My-Goth-x
Summary: Young Hermione has grown up in the circus all her life and has never seen or heard from her parents. Years after Hermione knows she is different and in that same year someone steps in and is here to take her away from all this, but who is it, and why?


_**Heyy guys! This is going to be a little . . . ok ALOT different to my other stories, I just hope you enjoy it. Also thanks to everyone that has read my other stories and reviewed, it has been a big help :)**_

**Intro:**

I watched as the people poured into the tent, big and small, young and old, I had a good feeling about tonight, a _very_ good feeling. I looked at myself in my mirror, I looked like a any normal eleven year old, skinny, big eyes that were brown, breast that were starting to develop and long, dark brown hair. But infact I wasn't as normal or as innocent as I looked. Hi my name is Hermione, I am eleven years old, I have been in the circus since I was five and I think I have magical powers...

**HPOV:**

I waved off Melody with a smile as she went through the velvet red curtains to the roaring audience. Melody was a twenty year old woman who was very beautiful. Her hair was bleached and cut in a short, scene hairstyle, the tips of her hair were bright pink, her eyes where heavily layered with black eyeliner. She wore a tight black corset dress with hot pink lace and frills and her feet were bare. Melody is like my mother since my real one left me here when I was five, I love Melody with all my heart and if they ever sent her away or vice versa, I don't know what I would do without her. Melody seemed normal but, well she could... transform... into any animal she wanted to. I don't know how she does it but it's absolutley mind blowing.

I walked out of the tent, and outside. I didn't have an act tonight I only had acts on Monday's, Tuesday's, and Saturday's, it wasn't any of those days. It was pitch black outside but i could still see. That was one of the many weird things about me, because, well... you see I can do stuff that isn't possible, I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to do, without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt if I want to... I can speak to snakes too. They find me, they whisper to me and well, it makes me feel really strange at times, but at others it makes me feel really powerful... I don't know what to feel.

I walked over to a near by crate and sat ontop of it. I wish that I had a differnt life, I really, really do. It is absolutley horrible here, if we don't do what we are told a horrible sleazy man that gels his hair way to much comes and he, he asults us in unimagnable ways, he has done it to me alot, even when I am doing the right thing. Melody says that it will get better for us and that he will stop, but he never has, and don't think he ever will. I wish I could just go away. I huddle up, and wrapped my arms around my knees. Once while he was hurting me I burnt him, without anything, I don't know how but it made him stop, for a little while anyway. The left side of his face now has major burns on it from me and don't even know what I did. But he has been asulting me alot lately, more and more actually because of what I did and it always hurts to walk but he never does it the night's I have to preform, only if he is really drunk.

I didn't let myself cry, I keep the tears at bay. It was then that a heard something, or someone.

"H-hello?" I called out which was not the smartest thing to do, but I did it anyway. A man with Black hair and glowing eyes stepped out, I couldn't look away from his eyes.

"Hermione?" The strong and silky smooth voice said.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"Don't answer questions with questions little missy" The voice said. Why did that sound so familiar. A frown crept onto my face, "What's wrong Hermione?"

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"I told you already don't answer questions with more questions" The man said with a smirk on his face. What? What the heck did that mean.

"Yes I am Hermione, could you answer my question now please?"

"Which one?" He replied.

"Arrggg! All of them" I said frustrated.

"Okay, okay, you always were the persuasive one, weren't you... But yes i will answer you questions" He sighed, "I am here to take you away from this hell hole, I'm here to make everything better for you Hermione... My name is Tom Marvalo Riddle and yes, you do know me". The frown on my face left and turned into realisation.

"Tom? Tommy!" I ran toward him and leapt into his arms. My hero had come to save me and take me away, My dad had come to save me.

_**Short chapter I know I know, trust me I know, but... I kinda have **__**alot**__** of work to doand I really wanted to put something up for you guys before you thought I got bored of FanFiction so here you are xD Hope you enjoyed it :)**_


End file.
